Fluff
by Raye Megami Yuy
Summary: Misunderstandings! Ice Cream Wars! Will Beast Boy and Raven ever get together? Three guesses...


_I could talk about it all day long_

_Till I run out of breath,_

_I still wanna be that someone_

_That you're with_

_Nickelback, Someone That You're With_

"Geez, Beast Boy, be serious for once!" Robin huffed and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Beast Boy stared at the door for a minute, then looked down at the controller in his hand. "What'd I do?"

An angry Robin brushed by Raven on his way down the hall and she stopped to stare at him. 'I wonder what his problem is?" she thought to herself. She turned to look at the door from where he'd come. "Beast Boy! Do Not Enter! Beware of Dog!" it proclaimed in various signs. She thought about all the feelings Beast Boy inspired in her – irritation, confusion, exasperation – and decided that anger was not usually one of them.

Curiosity was the feeling of the moment, so she lightly rapped on the door, "Beast Boy?" There was no answer so she quietly opened the door and stuck her head inside. She surveyed the pit that was his bedroom. Despite all appearances, Beast Boy was an incredibly normal teenage boy. Posters of cars and girls hung on the walls and the floor was covered in clothes; clean or unclean, she wasn't sure – most likely both. The entertainment center was covered in several gaming systems and lots of games and cds. The tv was loudly proclaiming that the current game was still on, which was probably why he hadn't heard her knock.

The occupant of the room was stretched out on his bed with an arm thrown over his eyes. She smiled when she saw the other hand was hanging off the bed, still loosely holding the controller. She cleared her throat loudly and watched his figure stir. "What the hell did I do now, Robin?"

"That's what I was wondering." Beast Boy's eyes flew open at the sound of her voice. He sat up and turned to look at her. "Oh! Hey Raven, sorry." She stepped inside and picked her way through the mess to sit at the edge of his bed.

"So why's Robin all upset?" Beast Boy shrugged. He seemed to just notice the controller in his hand and dropped it to the floor. "He was saying something about Starfire, but I was in the middle of a huge boss and not really paying attention. He just freaked out and left. I – I didn't realized it was that important." He hung his head. "I didn't mean to piss him off."

Raven patted his leg awkwardly. "I'm sure he knows that, he's probably just frustrated. We all know how easily distracted you can be-" Beast Boy gave her a hurt look. "But that you mean well and you would never purposely ignore your friends," she finished. Beast Boy sighed and nodded. "Maybe you should go talk to him," She suggested. "Nah," Beast Boy's mouth quirked in a small smile. "It'd be better if he cooled off first. He might kick my ass." Raven smiled at him. "He was pretty pissed. I wonder why he got so mad over a little thing like that?" Beast Boy shrugged, "We'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, you wanna get out of here?"

Raven looked at him, surprised. "You mean, hang out?" Beast Boy flashed a brilliant smiled. "Sure! I know this great place that makes a mean non-dairy sundae." He gave her his best puppy-dog look, which involved changing into a puppy and licking her hand. Raven laughed and stood up, "Ok, ok!" He morphed back as she wiped the back of her hand on her cloak. "Let's go." She tried walking back to the door via the path she had come in on, but the dropped controller had other plans and she tripped and nearly fell. Beast Boy grabbed her around the waist and caught her. "Careful," he said, with a warm look in his eyes.

Raven had placed a hand on his stomach and grabbed his shoulder as she fell. She froze as a strange new feeling coursed through her at his closeness. She was surprised at how muscled he was under her hands. She realized that his laundry had started floating slightly off the floor, and she snapped her control back into place. Luckily, he was too busy staring at her to notice. She righted herself and gently pushed him away.

He reluctantly let her go and watched her walk towards the door. He had been puzzling over his feelings ever since he had found himself in bed with her. Oh sure, it was innocent enough, but he was a teenage boy. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew he had to get her out of his bedroom before he did something dumb. He was surprised she didn't hear his heart pounding excitedly when she smiled at him and agreed. He was extremely surprised she didn't feel it when he had caught her, but he had been taken with the expression on her face. He had always thought Raven was attractive – who else could pull off that outfit? – but she was downright beautiful in his arms, with that strange pleased look on his face. He followed her, trying to read her face, but she had closed up again. He smiled to himself. Perhaps he could see that expression again tonight…

Raven kept her face blank as she puzzled over her emotions. She had never thought of her teammates as anything but friends, but when Beast Boy had caught her, a vision of them in his room under different circumstances had flashed through her mind. Every time she looked at him, Beast Boy was beginning to look more and more… what? Sexy? She grinned to herself and looked to see if he had caught it, but they had reached the garage and Beast Boy was asking Cyborg to let him barrow the car.

Cyborg looked at him skeptically. Finally he sighed, "Alright, just be careful!" Beast Boy laughed. "Don't worry, you know I will be." Cyborg grumbled something to himself and went back to work on his motorcycle. Raven walked to the passenger side door where Beast Boy was holding the door for her. She gave him a curious look as she climbed in and he closed the door. She saw Cyborg turn and wink suggestively at Beast Boy. 'Boys," she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. But when she saw Beast Boy smiled back at him knowingly, her heart skipped a beat.

They both rode in silence, each trying to sort out their new feelings. Raven realized how quiet Beast Boy was being. It was normal for her, but for him? "What are you thinking about?"

He started, just realizing the silence. "Oh… uhm, Robin," he lied. The thought made him grin. Robin was one of his best friends, but he hoped he never did any of the things he was thinking about with him. Raven was surprised to find that she was disappointed. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was meditating," she said, which was far from the truth. Her mind was nowhere near calm. "Oh…" he said, a little disappointment creeping into his voice. He absently reached out for the gear shifter. Raven squeaked as he accidentally grabbed her leg instead. He let go as if he'd been burned. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Raven was fighting off a blush. "Don't worry about it…" His hand had been warm and gentle on her skin.

Beast Boy nervously gripped the wheel. His hand felt electric where he had touched her and he smiles to himself. "Raven…"

"Yes?" she answered; too quickly, as if she was guilty of something. "Did you just… squeak?" Her cheeks were flushed, "No!" He looked at her with a teasing smile. "You did! You squeaked."

"I do NOT squeak," she stated indignantly.

"Trust me, I know squeaking, and that, my dear friend, was a squeak."

They continued arguing goodnaturedly as he pulled in. They were both relieved to see the tension fade away. They went inside, snagging a booth against the window. He ordered one Jumbo Cow Lover Sundae and two spoons. Soon enough the teens were working their way through the frozen delicacy.

Beast Boy smiled when he saw Raven had whip cream on her cheek. He reached across the table and wiped it off, then licked his finger. "Yum!" Raven stared at him for moment before looking down at her spoon with a spark in her eyes. She scooped up some ice cream and flung it at him. Beast Boy was surprised at her retaliation for a minute before flinging a cherry back at her. Their epic battle finally ended with Raven shoving Beast Boy's face into what was left of the sundae and the teens getting kicked out.

They surveyed the messy state of themselves and each other and were laughing. "Man, Cy's gonna be pissed if we get ice cream all over his seats." Raven nodded and floated off the ground. Beast Boy grinned before changing into a raven. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed, taking off towards the Tower. She grinned, following as close as she dared. He darted and flew low, looping and pulling up at the last minute. When they finally landed on the top of the Tower, Raven was exhausted from the effort and sat as she landed. Beast Boy chuckled as he morphed back and sat beside her.

"Tired?"

She glared at him. "Not in the least." They were sitting close, just enjoying each other's presence.

'I love her...' Beast Boy thought to himself, as he relaxed. Raven was lost in the sea of emotions consuming her. She had never felt so at ease with anyone like this before... Could this be...? She started as a warm hand slid across her shoulders. She looked up at him, but he wasn't paying attention, or trying hard not to.

Beast Boy knew it wasn't cold outside, but Raven was trembling nonetheless. He didn't look at her, for fear of seeing rejection in her calm eyes. He tensed, waiting for a reaction. Finally she relaxed in his embrace and leaned into him. He let out a silent sigh and enjoyed the feel of her, soft and real against him. 'This is nice,' she thought. 'I could just stay like this...'

"Ahem." Beast Boy and Raven jumped apart and turned to look at the intruder. Robin was standing there looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to talk to Beast Boy for a minute." Beast Boy nodded and stood to give Raven a hand up. She could see the light in his eyes as he pulled her to her feet. "I should grab a shower anyways." He grinned and pushed some of her sticky hair out of her face. "Alright, I'll see you later then." She nodded and left without another glance back.

Beast Boy had almost forgotten Robin was standing there. He had an incredulous look on his face. "Wow, when did this happen?" Beast Boy shrugged, "Sometime after you blew up at me."

Robin looked down, "Yeah, about that... I'm sorry. I was just frustrated, I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Beast Boy nodded. "It's alright dude, just next time, tell me to pause alright?" They laughed and thumped each other on the back.

"So what was so important anyways?" Robin looked sheepish.

"Ah, nothing." Beast Boy tackled him. "Tell me!" They wrestled, best friends once again.

Raven stepped out of the shower, relieved at not being sticky anymore. She dried off and put on a big t-shirt and shorts. She got back to her room and flung herself onto the bed. She didn't have much time to herself when a knock came at the door. "Come in," she called. Beast Boy poked his head in. She sat up and he went to join her. He took the towel from her and caught a drop running down the side of her face. "Raven... I.." He took a deep breath. "I love you." He closed his eyes, waiting for the world to end.

Raven heart felt like it was about to burst. She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. His eyes flew open and he froze momentarily. Then, realizing this wasn't a dream, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her back. She pulled back. "Me too." He grinnned, "Oh yea?" She smiled. "For some reason..." They laughed and leaned their foreheads together.

Raven looked at him thoughtfully, "So what did Robin want?" Beast Boy shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."


End file.
